criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Team hotch/Just Shoot it!
The case was over and a drink was in order; it had been a very long tiring week for them all with little time for anything other than catching a rather brutal unsub. Aaron Hotchner offered his apologies but after a week away he wanted to be with his son, he'd missed him a lot. After he left though Rossi came up with an idea, an idea the rest of the team agreed with and thought would be a perfect end to a long week. "So were agreed then? Since Hotch can't come we'll get beer and go to his place?" Rossi was delighted by everyone's agreement. "We'll get a cab from here then save any of us driving." Decisions made they made sure the office was in order and initial reports were completed, they made a quick stop to pick up supplies and thankfully the team got to Hotch's apartment in good time. "Think we should have called ahead?" Prentiss asked leading the way inside. "Na you heard what he said, quiet night in with Jack." Morgan shrugged off her concern as he carried the crate of beer lagging slightly behind while he adjusted his grip. "Let's just knock and surprise him. We got soda for Jack so we'll all have a good night. They'll love it." Rossi insisted as he walked just behind Prentiss carrying a bottle of soda. "Yeah I still think getting soda for a five year old is a bad idea." Prentiss eyed the bottle suspiciously. "It'll be fine…" Morgan insisted "What could go wrong." "Oh Morgan you have no idea…" Prentiss chuckled. "You agree with me baby girl don't ya..." Morgan glanced at Garcia with a large smile as she walked by him carrying some chips having insisted on snacks. JJ stiflied her own laugh knowing soda was probably a very bad idea and before long they'd have a hyper Jack Hotchner. "Such a good job you're gorgeous…" She replied with a smile brushing a hand down his arm. "Sorry to interrupt you two but this is it…" About to knock on the door something caught there attention that made them all stop in there tracks. "Just shoot it daddy!" The small voice was unmistakably Jack Hotchner. He sounded distressed, something was wrong. The team exchanged worried looks and they put down the various items they were carrying. "Daddy shoot!" Jacks voice again, more distress now and obviously verging on tears. "Lets go in…" Rossi tried the door relieved it was open and the chain was off. "Penelope stay with Jack, Derek , Emily.. " He let the sentence hang in the air as they nodded. Immediately opening the door there wasn't any sign of anything wrong. Jack was cowering in the corner and Penelope Garcia immediately went straight to him scooping up the small boy. "Its okay little Jack.. Were here now were gonna help." "You gotta shoot it!" Jack insisted seeming a little happier upon spotting the team all the guns drawn. "Shh… they will. But we gotta stay quiet.." She tried to get the youngster to quiet down, wiping away his tears with her thumb, as she took him outside and out of danger. With Jack and Garcia out side Dave Rossi led the others into the apartment, still nothing seemed out of place. The TV played quietly to itself, a glass of half drunk Orange Juice sat on the table. "Hotch…?" Nothing. "Aaron?" Again with more urgency and still no answer. Rossi turned a corner and still couldn't see any signs of anything wrong. "Aaron!" He called louder this time. Just as a door to his left opened… He turned quickly raising his gun, not sure what to expect or who it was. His finger tensed over the trigger just in case, as he came face to face with… "Aaron?" "Jeez what are you playing at?" Aaron Hotchner looked at the members of his team all with guns ready.. and aimed at him. He kept his hands up slightly until they lowered there weapons and then he visibly relaxed. "We thought we'd bring beer to you… We heard Jack telling you to shoot so.." Morgan let the sentence fall away as if it explained itself. Rossi frowned when he saw the look on Hotch's face it was one of amusement. Not something they often saw in there unit chief. "What so funny? We thought… hell we didn't know what we'd find." "Spider…" Hotch held up some tissue paper, and the confused BAU team stared back at him. "There was a spider in Jacks room; he wanted me to shoot it." He offered a lengthier explanation this time. "I need a drink…" Morgan laughed Category:Blog posts